The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to an apparatus for removably mounting a system component in a computer.
Some computer system components such as a power supply are removably mounted in a chassis of the computer using a conventional horizontal-movement mounting technique. This type of mounting technique typically requires adequate structural space on a back wall of the chassis. The structural space is necessary for various components and features of the computer such as camming surfaces, electromagnetic interference (EMI) gaskets, parts location, etc. This type of mounting configuration also requires an overall structural rigidity for suspending the width of the system component between opposing rack slide mounts without exhibiting excessive bowing due to the weight of the system component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,372 discloses a computer or other similar type of electronic device including a chassis and a power supply mounted in the chassis. One or more hooks are provided on one of the walls of the chassis and one or more corresponding walls of the power supply. The power supply is placed in the chassis and moved relative to the chassis to engage the hooks and secure the power supply in the chassis against movement in a first plane. A single screw is provided for engaging the chassis and the power supply to secure the power supply against movement in a plane perpendicular to the first plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,045 discloses a floating-plate connector assembly which includes a mounting plate. A combined power and signal pin connector, an alternating current connector and a pair of guide pins are attached to the mounting plate. The mounting plate is mounted on the rear panel of a power supply module so that the connector plate moves within predetermined limits in two axes. The floating-plate connector assembly blind mates with a printed circuit board located within a power supply chassis. A power supply system having means for securing power supply modules to the chassis that includes a handle which is pivotably connected to the power supply is also disclosed. The handle includes a cam and teeth which respectively engage a notch and apertures located on the base of the chassis when rotated in a first direction. The power supply module is disengaged from the chassis when the handle is rotated in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,263 discloses a device for installing and removing a removable computer component such as a data storage drive or computer card into or out of a computer housing. The device includes a drive sled to which the removable component is mounted. A stationary carrier tray is secured to the computer housing. Interlocking angled tracks on the drive sled and the carrier tray secure the two structures together. To promote coupling of the drive's electrical interface connectors, the front end of the drive sled has a floating guide plate with forward-projecting locating pins. The pins are used to align the electrical connectors held by the floating guide plate. A rack is disposed on the top of the carrier tray while the pinion is located on the underside of the drive sled. As the drive sled slides onto the carrier tray, the lever-actuated pinion gear engages the rack and consequently displaces the drive sled relative to the stationary carrier tray. A torsion spring may be used to bias the pinion. The carrier tray also features a raised wedge that latches the lever at one extreme position when the drive sled is in its forward-most position to lock the data storage drive inside the computer housing.
For inserting and extracting hot-pluggable power supplies in the chassis of a computer, a horizontal movement mounting technique often uses a lever which is attached to the removable component power supplies. The lever is configured to move the power supply in and out of the respective portion of the chassis. The connectors that electrically connect the power supply to the related portion of the computer are often positioned in the chassis under the power supply.
In computer having a chassis with a low profile, a horizontal mounting technique for system components such as a power supply is often not practical. In some cases, the height of the chassis is only slightly greater than the height of the system component. Due to the low profile, space is limited between the system component and the chassis. Furthermore, the limited space complicates previous vertical drop-in mounting techniques, especially when the connector that connects the power supply to the mating connector of the computer is positioned under the system component.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus for removably mounting a system component in the low profile chassis of a computer using a vertical drop-in, horizontal movement mounting technique that overcomes the shortcomings associated with previous mounting techniques.